


Lake Michigan

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [3]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Niagara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: The toughest cop in Chicago and he's got yet another strange case to solve with his intelligence team.  He's just moved in with his girlfriend and is about to meet her kids.  Can he solve yet another case to protect his city and move into the roll of a step-father?
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Laura looked up at Hank and Kim snapped a picture. Turning with a smile, “All right now I know some of you only came for the cake, Kevin, so who’s ready for dessert,” as she grabs Kim’s hand, “send it to me please,” as she squeezes the other woman’s hand. 

Just as Kim was sending the picture her phone rang as did everybody else’s from Intelligence. Hank looked at his phone, “Looks like we have a case,” as he walked to Laura, “I gotta go, will you be okay with,” as he motions at everything. 

“Of course, be safe,” as she kisses him.

~~

“What do we have?” Hank asked as he walked toward the Pier.

“Hank, I hate bugging you on your day off, but we got a body on the Pier and a distraught wife,” Police Commander Crawford told him.

The two walked towards the Centennial Wheel where the area was taped off. “What do you know?”

“The victim, a George Loomis was found this morning. Hank I’m sure you know this is a case that requires your expertise,” as he puts his hand out and Hank shakes it.

~~  
Hank walked under the tape and found his team members talking. “What do we have?” as he got to Ruzik?

“Boss, cameras show the victim following another man onto the wheel just before midnight, the ride attendant did not notice that only one man got out of the ride. There’s not a camera in each car, but the victim does show facial bruising like he got into a fight.”

“So was this an accident or murder?”

As Kim walks up, “Well nobody saw anybody fall, but the car the guy got on was at the top when the last passengers got off. If he got into an altercation with this man he followed and then woke up and stepped out…”

“Well, find me this other man, and what is the story about the wife?”

“She arrived early this morning looking for her husband, she saw the body before the coroner got here. I don’t think she’ll be much help she’s hysterical.”

“Where is she now?”

“Boss she was a mess, paramedics came and took her to Chicago Med”

~~  
At the 21st Ruzik and Burgess began pinning up and writing up what they knew about the case. Hank walked out as they were ready to begin the run down.

“The victim is a Patrick Allen, from Detroit.” Kim begins.

“Hold on, I was told it was a George something. The Police Commander already had a name,” Hank interrupted.

“Yeah that’s what we were told as well, the woman was a Marilyn Loomis, the man was about the same build as her husband. Could be mistaken identity.”

“Go interview this wife. Find out more information about this guy.”

~~  
Jay and Hailey arrived at the hotel that Patrick Allen was checked in at. Going through the dead man’s room they came across women’s clothing along with the dead man’s. 

“Well, did you think Hank would end up with someone like Dr. Thornton?” Jay asked.

“I don’t know, I mean they really seem happy.”

Laughing, “We are talking about Hank Voight, I don’t know it just seems fast and well weird.”

“What’s weird, they are both adults?”

“Yeah, but the age thing and she’s got little kids. I mean do you see Hank going to a soccer game?”

Hailey chuckled, “Maybe not a soccer game but did you see how they looked at each other? I’d kill to have someone look at me like that.”

“I don’t know, I just find it strange. It’s like watching your Dad hook up with the babysitter.”

“Hey, I think I found something,” as she pulls out a postcard of the Ferris wheel. “Last ride, M”

~~  
Hank got home late that night. There were too many leads and not enough answers. Surveillance videos showed two men get on but only one get off. As he walked in the kitchen he saw the usual post it note with his dinner in the microwave. Laura took care of him. As he got his food out after heating he sat down at the bar and opened the file he brought with him. 

“Eating in the dark?” a voice asked from the doorway.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” as he smiled at her and wiped at his face with his napkin.

“You think I was going to be able to go to sleep without you,” she asked as she came to sit next to him.

“How was your afternoon?”

“Well, after you all left, Trudy, Randal and Will helped me clean up. I sent half a cake home with each of them.”

“Don’t tell Kevin, he’ll be upset he missed out.”

Smiling she leans over and kisses him, “You can take the last cake to work.”

“Anything else happen?”

“Well,” as she rocks on the stool, “my sister called.”

“Yeah,” as he continues to eat.

“She said that the last 12 weeks has been wonderful but she’s ready to return the boys.”

Hank turns to Laura, “So the honeymoon is over?”

Laura stands and climbs onto his lap, “Oh darling, we aren’t married yet. The fun is just about to begin,” as she begins to unfasten his shirt, “ but we will have to lock the door,” as she nips his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were the hardest part of being with Laura, Hank thought. At night they ended up making love and curled up together asleep. He had not slept this well, this hard in years, if ever. He was completely at peace next to her. Most mornings he wouldn’t even hear his alarm, it was Laura climbing over him to turn it off that woke him, and even that wasn’t it as much as her perfume and kisses. Damn he enjoyed waking up when she was frisky. This morning, as most mornings he ended up getting a call from Jay. Hank did not hear the phone ring, but Laura took the call and playfully nudged him to wake up. Taking the phone, he buried his head back into the pillow, “what?”

“I think we might have a lead,” the younger man responded.

Pushing himself up he watched Laura in her negligee run her fingers up and down his arm. He knew what she wanted and in order to satisfy her he needed off this call, “and?”

“I got a call from Kelly Severide. He said that he and Stella Kidd may have met George Loomis.”

“Have them come in and give a statement, I’ll be in as soon as I can,” as he clicked the phone off. Turning to Laura, “You are being a bad girl,” as he pushed her back into the bed and began kissing her.

“Yes, but I think you really like it,” as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

~~  
Hank arrived at the station 2 hours later. He was not going to apologize for being late on a Sunday. He and Laura needed this time together – with the kids arriving in the afternoon, things would not be as free spirited. Walking upstairs the entire team was busy, he liked that they could work independently. “So what do we have,” as he walked to his office and took his jacket off.

Jay, Kelly and Stella walked out of the break room and took seats, “Kelly why don’t you start and Stella jump in when needed.”

“Hey Hank,” Kelly said with a nod of his head. “So we went out on the Chief’s boat. We were looking to relax and maybe fish. When we got to the marina, several other couples had rented boats but were sort of chatting. Anyway as were gassing up the boat, this woman comes up and starts talking to Stella.”

“Yeah, she was real strange,” Stella began. “She immediately introduced herself as Marilyn Loomis and pointed to her husband George. He just stood on the boat looking at us, and the wife tells us that he just got out of the military due to mental issues or PTSD. She then waved at him, smiled, and walked back to their boat. This woman wasn’t dressed to be going out sailing or anything on the water.”

Kelly continued, “So when we went out and we came back around 4:00 or so and the marina was having some sort of party or something. Several of the people we saw earlier were at the restaurant having a party. They invited us over so we ordered some drinks and started chatting with the other couples when this woman comes walking over”

Stella interrupts, “Marilyn comes off their boat which is all dark in this teeny tiny bikini and heels. I mean she looked amazing. She walks up to the DJ with a Prince record and asks him to play Kiss. She starts dancing around with several of the other men there and all of a sudden her husband comes barreling off his boat knocks the DJ down, grabs the record and breaks it in his hands. He then looks around like he suddenly realizes that he looks crazy and runs back to his boat.”

“At this point everybody is all getting concerned, and the wife is acting like this is typical, so I told Stella to go grab the first aid kit while I tried to get everybody to calm down.”

Stella moved in her seat, “I went over to their boat and asked to come aboard. Mr. Loomis was hiding and was more afraid of me than anything was. I told him I just wanted to make sure he was okay and offered to bandage his hand. As I start talking to him, he tells me that he used to be a dairy farmer up in Wisconsin before he met his wife, and since he married Marilyn everything seemed to be falling apart.”

Kelly finally stood, “It was almost like his wife wanted to make him look crazy and she did a great job of it.”

Hank looked around at his team, “Okay what we know about this wife? Also did either of you see our victim, Patrick Allen?” as he points to the victims picture.

“I’m not sure,” Stella began, “I was focused on Mr. Loomis.”

“He could have been at the marina, but I can’t say for sure. They do have video cameras.”

“Okay,” as Hank walks to Kelly to shake his hand, “thanks for coming in, if you think of anything else, let us know.” He then moves and shakes Stella’s hand before turning and returning to his office.

~~  
Jay walks to the two firefighters out of the 21st. Kelly finally stops and asks, “So what’s going on with Hank?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, we both know Hank Voight, it took him 2 hours to come in, he just seems different.”

“Well he’s moved in with his girlfriend.”

Stella turns and looks at the two men, “whoa, he’s got a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what you’d call it. He’s been seeing Dr. Laura Thornton from Loyola University.”

“Wasn’t she involved in that shooting case from last months?” Stella asked.

“Yep, apparently they had met previously and well honestly I don’t want to think about it. She’s beautiful and smart and an amazing cook, but she’s crazy about Hank.”

Kelly nodded, “well if he’s happy maybe he won’t be such a jerk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank got home earlier than normal and was surprised to hear so much noise in the quiet house. Walking into the kitchen, he found Laura talking and cooking and a younger woman with reddish brown hair but the same blue eyes. Laura looked at him and smiled, “Hank, I want you to meet my sister Gilda.”   
  
Hank naturally looked the new woman over, he could see the similarity in the eyes and they both looked immaculate – hair was perfect, clothes looked like they were just for them. Yet another fem fatale. He reached out his hand, “How do you do?”  
  
Gilda stood up and hugged Hank instead, “Oh my I am so happy to meet you.”  
  
Hank looked at Laura who just smiled.  
  
“Anyone who can break our Laura out of her shell must be special,” as she flipped her hair back.  
  
Hank could see how Laura was the quiet one.   
  
“Well as much as I would love to stay for dinner I think you two need some time alone with those four boys,” as she picks up her purse and begins walking towards the front door.  
  
“Thank you again for taking them for the summer.”  
  
“Laura, you know I adore the boys, and now that I have met this mystery man, I’ll let the rest of the family know you are in good hands.”   
  
~~  
Laura came back into the kitchen and went to Hank. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned up and received her kiss. “Are you ready to meet them?”  
  
“Let’s get it over with.”  
  
Laura took Hank by the hand and walked him upstairs. There in the loft, four boys stretched out on two sofas and a recliner all engrossed in their electronics. “Boys,” she softly called.  
  
Hank would have expected a more forceful voice from her but the four children immediately turned and looked at their mother.   
  
“I want you to meet Hank.”  
  
All the boys nodded and said hello.  
  
“Hank is going to be living with us.”  
  
The boys continued to nod and stare.   
  
“Do you have any questions?”  
  
Hank watched as they all seemed to consider this. Finally, the oldest named Grant asked, “Does this mean we don’t have to go to those work parties anymore?”  
  
Laura sighed, “Yes, Hank will attend those with me. I’ll have to…”  
  
“NO!” they all screamed out, and the oldest continued, “I can watch them, we don’t need a sitter.”  
  
Hank was itching to put his arm around Laura’s waist and drag her away. He could see the boys looking almost imploring him to help them. Leaning down he whispered, “let’s let them have some time to relax, they’ve been away and probably just want to”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes and turned to him, “you all have your own secret language don’t you?” as she winked at him. “I’ll go back and finish dinner.”  
  
~~  
The rest of the week was quiet. Hank’s case was stalling out and his team was not making any more progress. George Loomis had disappeared. Marilyn Loomis was at Chicago Med on a Psych Hold as she was screaming and crying constantly.   
  
At home, he would come home and have dinner with Laura and the boys. He had already won points with them when he said they could ride their bikes without Laura watching their every move. Hank had explained that they were to stick together and that if one fell behind they all fell back. It was obvious they were craving a male authority figure. By the evening when he and Laura would watch TV, the kids would slowly migrate to the room. The twins were the first to claim Hank by climbing into the recliner with him and falling asleep on him. At first, he was not sure what to do, but then he just tossed them over his shoulders and with them giggling and laughing, he carried them up to their shared room.   
  
Nights had become different as well, by the time they went to bed Laura was tired and more inclined to cuddle and go to sleep as before she was constantly teasing and being playful. They were still in the new stages of their relationship as every morning Laura was awake and suggesting they try new things. He often chuckled on his way to work things she wanted to do or for him to do. Their love life was definitely active and for his age he was amazed he could keep up with her requests.   
  
By Saturday, Hank had told his team the day before to take the weekend off. That a fresh perspective on Monday might be what they needed to break this case. He neglected to mention that he had tickets to the Cubs game and was taking Laura and the kids out. When the twins had told him they had never been to a baseball game he, felt obligated to remedy the situation. Laura’s response of gratitude would not be forgotten in a long time.  
  
~~  
Hank felt like a younger man as he held Laura’s hand and watched the four boys in front of them walk towards Wrigley Field. The boys all had on baseball caps and t-shirts showing their hometown pride. Laura as always had tried to look like she fit in; she had bought herself a Cub’s jersey and wore it with jeans. Hank thought she looked amazing but he knew she was uncomfortable in the baggy top. She also kept a tight grasp on his hand as the crowd started getting a bit pushy. She would look at him with imploring eyes and fear as they made their way to the entrance. Once inside she seemed to calm down a bit and once they were in their seats she seemed relieved.   
  
“Hey, I’m going to take the boys and get some hot dogs and souvenirs. Do you want anything?” he asked leaning down and whispering in her ear.  
  
“Your wonderful,” she responded and kissed him.  
  
“I’ll get you a dog and a beer,” as he gave her a wink.   
  
~~  
Hank took the boys first to get souvenirs. He had a twin at each side and the two older boys walking ahead of him. As they got closer to the store, the boys took off to look at everything. Hank held back as he was able to keep an eye on them. When the proprietor seemed stunned by the children, he recognized Hank and went back to work.   
  
“Okay boys, why don’t you pick out a ball or a bat and then we’ll go get food,” he told them.  
  
Grant picked up a bobble head and Flynn grabbed a baseball. The twins were staring up at the collection of miniature bats. As Hank was setting the two oldest boys items on the counter, he turned around to see a man standing next to the boys handing them each different bats. The hackles on his neck went up at the thought of a stranger talking to them. Walking over, he began to overhear the man talking.  
  
“When I was a boy, my father and I spent an entire summer driving from one stadium to the next to watch a game and get a ball and bat.”  
  
Deciding to interrupt this conversation, “Boys, did you pick something out?”  
  
The man turned to Hank, and he instantly recognized George Loomis. He is able to mask his surprise and the two boys quickly go to Hank and grab his hand.  
  
“You’re a lucky man to have such handsome children,” Loomis continues, “I always wanted to have children,” he stated.  
  
“Yeah, I am, boys take the bats up to the counter,” as he watches the boys walk away. “You’re a hard man to find Mr. Loomis.”  
  
George looks shocked and backs away but Hank puts his hands up, “Look I’m Chicago PD,” as he lifts his shirt to show his badge. “We just want to talk to you.”  
  
“It was self-defense; he followed me onto the Ferris wheel and attacked me. He was alive when I got off.”  
  
“Okay, why don’t you come down to the station and we can write your statement up.”  
  
“You won’t believe me,” as he starts to move towards the entrance. He bumps into Grant, and Loomis quickly pulls the boy in front of him. “Let me leave and you can return to enjoying the baseball game with your sons.”  
  
Hank wanted to pull his service weapon but did not want to scare the kids. “Look I’m sure we can get everything cleared up and you and your wife can go back to”  
  
“She’s the reason for all this,” as he backs away further holding onto the child. “I get headaches just thinking what she’s been doing.”  
  
Before Hank has time to react, he can see the twins have their bats and are behind Loomis. He’s about to yell when they each take out Loomis’ knees with the bats. The man releases Grant and falls to the floor. As Hank and the store manager move to the man, the twins are about to hit him in the head.  
  
“Boys, that’s enough,” he calls to them. He cannot help but smile and be a little proud of them; after all, they had just taken out one of Chicago’s most wanted.

~~  
Security arrived and cuffed Loomis. Hank called for a patrol but when Jay heard that Hank had apprehended the wanted man he arrived to take the man in. 

“This is amazing,” Jay said as he walked up to Hank.

“It was a group effort,” as he winked at the boys who were jumping around.

Jay realized the kids must be Laura’s and looked at Hank. “Do I want to know what happened?”

“Let’s just say we might have some future officers join the force,” as he ruffles the twins’ hair.

“Um Hank,” Grant interrupts, “Could we not tell mom about this?”

“We’ll see,” as he turns to Jay, “Call me after you questioned him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hank and the kids returned to their seats only to find Laura busy in conversation with a couple in seats behind them. As Hank handed out the food to the boys, he moved to sit next to Laura.

Taking her hot dog and drink from him, “Hank you won’t believe who is sitting behind us. This is Cindy Hermann, we grew up together.”

Hank turned and immediately recognized Christopher and Cindy. “You don’t say,” as he reached out to shake Christopher’s hand.

“Uh, Hank, good to see you,” the firefighter says almost in shock.

“Laura when you said you met your new beau at the University I thought you meant he was a professor or something.”

Laura smiled as she grabbed Hank’s hand, “Oh you know I could never be with someone like my father.”

Cindy looked and Christopher who had become focused on the game. “Well, so these are your boys?”

“Yes, Grant, Flynn, Steve and Rick,” Laura beamed.

“You know the 25th class reunion is next year, I know that everyone would love to see you,” Cindy told her.

“Well, maybe,” as Laura pulled out her purse and handed a business card to Cindy, “why don’t you call me and we will get together for lunch.”

~~  
When they returned home that evening and were getting ready for bed, Hank decided he better tell Laura what happened. 

“Hey,” as he pulls Laura away from the mirror she’s looking in, “I want to tell you that we caught Loomis.”

“Really, that’s great news,” as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“It was at the game today. He was in the same shop we were buying souvenirs.”

Laura started to pull away, but Hank held her arms, “The kids were fine, but when Loomis tried to escape the twins decided to take him out from behind.”

“Excuse me?”

Chuckling a bit, “Those baseball bats, they hit him behind the knees, he fell and I had to call them off before they went for his head.”

“Oh my God, did they hurt him?”

Pulling her closer, “Laura, I couldn’t have been prouder. Loomis even thought they were my kids.”

Smiling up at him, “Well would that be a bad thing?”

“I guess it could be worse, they could think they were my grandkids.”

“Would you be opposed to having more children?” as she pulls him towards the bed.

“If they are as smart as the four we have now, no,” as he goes in for a kiss.

“I like that,” as she climbs up on the bed. “I like practicing too.”

~~  
Hank walked into the 21st the next day with a smile on his face. Laura hadn’t been upset, the boys were great, he had a great family — yeah they might not be legally his, but he could see them becoming permanent. “Trudy,” he greeted as he moved to walk up the stairs.

“Hank,” she called out.

Walking over to the front desk, Hank looked at the woman.

“You have the acting Commander in your office,” she leaned towards him. “I also heard you had an interesting time at the Ball Game yesterday.”

“Which part, the arrest of Loomis or meeting Laura’s friends?”

Trudy pulled away and bit her lip, “I had no idea she went to Saint Ignatius.”

“Well, Laura is from Chicago, her father worked at Loyola, the more I learn about her the more I’m surprised I hadn’t met her sooner.”

“And if you had?”

Hank smiled, “Trudy if I had met Laura even 6 years ago, I’m not sure where I’d be.”

Trudy nodded.

“Thanks for letting me know about the Commander.”

~~  
Hank had gotten another “atta boy” from the Commander on the capture of the wanted man. He especially enjoyed hearing about the boys and their bats. As Hank wrote up his report Jay came in.

“Hank, Loomis is sticking to his story. He swears he didn’t kill Patrick Allen. The ME says Allen died from the fall but that there were marks around his neck. He could have been knocked out and then fell to his death. It may have been an accident.”

“If that’s the case then why avoid the police? There is something more to his story.”

“The wife is still under Dr. Charles’ care. Honestly it doesn’t look like she is going to get out.”

“Question Loomis on why his wife would be hysterical or whatever?”

Jay nodded and left. 

~~  
Forty-eight hours later Loomis was being released. Hank wasn’t pleased but there was nothing they could do. “I want to keep an eye on him. There is more to this case then we know. Find it!” he yelled as he slammed the door of his office. As he sat down at his desk he wanted to throw something. When a knock at the door sounded he was about to scream at whoever was there. “What?” The door opened and he wasn’t expecting to see Laura.

“Hi,” as she slipped in and closed the door behind her. “I know you are busy but I have a gift for you,” as she walked around the desk to where he was sitting.

Hank scooted his chair back to follow her and she easily slid onto his lap. “What do I owe this surprise?”

“Well,” as she drops her purse on his desk, “I did something and I hope it is okay,” as she wraps her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss him.

“You did something?”

“Yes, and I hope you are okay with it,” she wiggles her bottom and Hank’s hands go to her waist to stop her movements. 

“Laura,” he warns.

“Am I being a naughty girl?”

“Laura?”

“Okay,” as she realizes he isn’t in a playful mood. “Remember when Kim took that picture of us? Well, it was a great picture so I sent it off and had it printed. I,” she pauses as she moves to stand up but he holds her firm. Instead she leans towards her purse and pulls out a framed picture.

Hank takes the picture and looks at it. Laura was looking up at him, he was looking down at her. It was a great picture, anybody could see that they were madly in love with each other. If anything happened to Laura, he thought, if anything happened, an idea suddenly formed, and Hank stood up almost letting Laura fall. Pulling her up and sitting her on the desk, “Laura, it’s perfect. You’re perfect and you are amazing,” as he kisses her. Going to the door he opens it and everyone turned to look at him. “Find out if the wife was involved with Patrick Allen. Her hysterical reaction may be related to a relationship and finding his body.” When he turned to look at Laura, he saw her adjust the frame so he could see the two of them everyday. She then moved towards the door and reached up and kissed him. Damn it he thought, if there wasn’t a full house he might do something crazy and make love to her right there on his desk. 

“We can try that when you get home,” she says as she walks away.

Smiling he shook his head. It always surprised him how she could read his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

With summer ending Laura needed to get the kids ready to start school. Fresh uniforms had already been bought for each child but there was always other clothes needed. Packing the kids up in her SUV she planned to go downtown. She’d texted Hank her plans and that they would like to meet up for dinner. 

~~  
Knocking on Hank’s door, “Boss we got a problem. Chicago med just called, Marilyn Loomis just ran,” Adam informed him.

Hank looked up from his desk, “What happened?”

“Her husband went by and when she saw him she started screaming. They told him to leave and as they were trying to sedate her she became violent and was able to escape.”

“Find her.”

~~  
The boys hated shopping with their mom. Grant hated it the most as he got older. “Mom, why can’t Hank take us out to pick out things?”

“Why can’t we just shop online like everyone else?” Flynn asked.

“Can we get Starbucks?” Rick asked.

“NO, I want to go get something to eat!” Steve yelled.

“If you boys don’t behave I will make you go dress shopping with me.”

All four boys stopped and stared in silence. 

“If you all behave we will get Starbucks and dinner. We will ask Hank if he would like to go dress shopping with me,” as she grins at Grant, “and I will consider shopping online.”

~~  
Three hours later Hank was pulling his truck up to the Willis Tower - aka the Sears Tower in his mind. Taking the elevator to the observation deck the area was taped off. Seeing Burgess and Atwater, he slipped under the police tape. 

“What do we have?”

“Sarge, Marilyn Loomis, she was strangled,” Kim informed him. 

Hank looked around, he saw the “closed” sign was turned at the entrance. “Find George Loomis.”

~~  
The boys and Laura ate lunch at Harry Carray’s then walked over to the shoe store to get new shoes. After picking out shoes Laura was laughing with the boys as they were finally going to stop at the video game store. Grant was thrilled and he wasn’t paying attention when he bumped into a man. 

“Excuse me,” as he stopped to apologize. When the man turned around and looked down at the boy, Grant yelled.

“Grant,” Laura called as she turned to her son.

The other three boys also stopped as they immediately recognized the man from the baseball game.

Confused by her children moving away from the man, she was about to say something when she felt the man grab her and pull a gun on her. Laura struggled, “Let me go,” as she tried to pull away.

“HELP!!!” her boys all screamed.

People in the mall turned to see what the commotion was. Security soon appeared and patrol officers started surrounding the area.

~~  
Hank had just walked into the 21st when Trudy saw him. “Hank, we got a problem.”

Turning to the woman, “Yeah what do you got?”

“There’s an issue over at Water Tower Place. Loomis has a woman and is holding her hostage.”

Hank stared at Trudy, Laura was taking the kids shopping. Water Tower Place. 

“Hank, it’s Laura.”

~~  
Getting to the mall Hank got to the 7th Floor where the hostage situation was underway. As he came out into the mall he saw the four boys and they saw him. Before he knew what was happening they had come running at him and hugging him. 

“Hank, he took my mom.” Grant told him, as he tried to wipe at his eyes.

“Don’t let our mom die,” the twins both cried.

Getting down to their level, “I am not going to let anything happen to your mom.”

“But that man has her,” Flynn told him.

Hank stayed with the boys until Jay and Hailey arrived. “You two stay with my boys, I’m going to talk to Loomis.”

“Sarge, I think,” Jay started.

“Jay, I will take care of this.”

Leaving his two detectives he walked to where Loomis stood with Laura. He could tell that the woman was not happy. 

“Mr. Loomis, do you remember me?” Hank began as he started walking towards the man.

“Yes, you’re the father of those boys.”

“And that is their mother,” Hank finished for him.

“I always wanted to be a father, but Marilyn, she was cheating on me with that man, she had plans to kill me, she never loved me.”

“Let her go,” Hank told him calmly.

“I just couldn’t help it. She made me do it, I just couldn’t stand to hear that stupid song anymore and”

Hank watched the two people, as he looked for some opening to get her away from the crazed man. “Let her go,” as he moved closer.

“I’m sorry,” as he moved to the edge and shoving Laura towards Hank, George Loomis fell over the edge to his death seven stories below.

Holding onto Laura, Hank held her tight and kissed her crown. 

“Thank you Hank,” as she cried into his shoulder. Soon the four boys came running towards them and were hugging the two adults.

~~  
Hank ordered pizzas for dinner. They ate in the Great room watching TV. Laura curled up next to him and the boys were busy telling Hank how much they hated shopping. 

“So Mom I guess you’ll consider shopping online?”

Grinning, “I think I’ll only go shopping if Hank is with me,” as she kisses Hank on the cheek.

Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. 

A few hours later the boys were sent to bed and she and Hank went to their room. As the two got ready for bed, Laura sat patiently waiting for Hank to finish in the bathroom. 

“You okay?” he asked.

Turning as she watched him get on the other side of the bed, “Yeah, but I’m late.”

Hank looked at her oddly and confused.

Crawling over to him, “I think I’m pregnant.”


End file.
